The Gang of 6
by CaityLightning
Summary: 6 friends; 3 guys, 3 girls. They are all know and like each other, but what if some more than friends. Unlikely love. Will this blossom into a teenage romance? Could this love be taking a turn for the worst? Secrets are revealed, love is torn apart, calls are answered, and crime is solved. What happens next? Used to be called not your everyday love story.
1. Tim Hortons it is!

Chapter 1: The Place Where It All Started

I own everything except for Tim Hortons :) Enjoy!

~Spencer~ December

"Jeez man! Why I-is it s-so cold?"

"How t-the h-hell AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!" said James as he walked away, Cole and I were trying to keep up with the bastards pace. He's been acting weird ever since Tanya broke up with him 2 weeks ago.

We walked to the nearest Tim Hortons to grab a cup of hot chocolate. We sat down and took off our coats. Cole and I gave James our money so he could order for us. I started looking around at the Christmas scenery.

Surprised, since, Christmas is over and it's almost the beginning of January. Cole interrupted my gaze by a wave of the hand in front my face. I ignored it but then he started to pull on my lip piercing.

"Earth to Spencer," said Cole with a giggling voice, he's still pulling on the piercing. So, I grab his ears and started to pull on his piercings. He backed off of course 'cause they're new so they hurt like a BITCH!

James saw us and said, "take it easy lovebirds!" I started laughing, but Cole forced a smile through all the pain on his face.

I feel bad since I punched him yesterday for pulling it AGAIN. James finally stopped laughing and sat down.

"Here," said James as he handed Cole and I our change. We each grabbed a cup and Cole started to speak, after he took a sip of his steaming hot chocolate.

"So Spencer, a little birdie told me that you have a thing for Samantha."

"What?! Since when, why am I always the last one to find out." Said James as he slammed his cup on the table.

"I don't have a crush on Sammy!" I say.

"Oh, I see you guys are already giving each other pet names!"

Cole and James looked at each other, joined heads and clasped their hands and said. "AWWWWWWW!" I can feel my cheeks getting red and heated.

"Aw, look Cole. He's blushing!" said James nudging Coles arm and pointing at me.

"Ok, ok, you caught me. We're dating," I said just see their reaction. IT'S PRICELESS! They both had this dumbfound look on their face. I had to break it, even if it was so funny I can't have the tornado of questions they'll start to ask.

But as soon as I was about to confess to my little joke. Cole decides to speak, great. Here it comes.

"Dude? Why didn't you tell us? I'm happy for you bro!"

"Ya, I'm still flabbergasted, but happy for you!" said James.

"Okay, okay I'm just kidding, guys, me and Samantha are not dating. I just wanted to see your reaction." I say as I sat back on my chair.

"Dude, it's not good to lie! Especially to your bros,"

"Ya man, not cool,"

"I know, but, you guys always bug me about her. I mean she has a boyfriend anyways, I don't know why I'm wasting my time even liking her," I say as I lean forward and cup my head in my hands.

"Have you been living under a rock, she broke up with the bastard 2 months ago!"

I looked at Cole with dumbfound look he had moments ago. James was nodding his head with a wide grin plastered on his face. My expression changed rapidly, and had a cheerful glow. I haven't seen James so happy since the brake up, he's usually been really moody lately, I didn't say anything 'cuz James is the type of person, that, gets really pissed when his emotions are aroused in a conversation. So, I just sat back and finished my hot chocolate, I hadn't realized that James and Cole had already finished theirs.

Cole offered to take the empty cups to the trash, Cole came back and sat down.

"So Cole, I see you have a thing for Caitlyn." I said as James and I started laughing.

"Ya, she's cute and has a fun personality," Cole said bluntly.

"Ya she's pretty hot! Ey Cole," James said intimidating Cole.

"Hey! Lay off," said Cole, pointing his index finger to James.

You see, the difference between Cole and myself is; he's an open book. I think James and I know his secrets before he knows himself.

"So James, you bounce back pretty fast don't you?!" asked Cole as he nudged James' arm.

"James, I hear you are starting to have a thing for Miss. Johanna Johnson. Is it true?" I ask. Cole and I leaned in close to hear the answer.

"Ya, I like her," that's all he said.

Cole and I shook our head in awe, and shrugged it off.

Cole was about to sneeze so I gave him a tissue, he has the worlds weirdest sneeze. I don't know why, but it's just odd. That's why I laugh every time he sneezes, it just cracks me up.

Cole got up to go throw out the tissue, and all of us noticed Samantha walk through the door, James pushed my arm. Then we saw Caitlyn walk through the door followed by Johanna. Our jaws dropped to the floor at the coincidence of them walking through the door.

The three of them looked at us and smiled. I'm still in awe at the coincidence.

~Samantha~

Oh gosh, why are they here? They're never here! We come once a week and have they been here? NO!

"Um? Earth to Sam?" said Caitlyn as she interrupted my daydream. "What's wrong Sam?"

"Um, nothing, nothing is wrong!" I lied but I had to. I said it a little too cheerful so now it's suspicious.

"Sammy is nervous 'cuz she likes Spencer! OHHHHHH." Said Johanna while she walked us to the nearest and empty table, of course close to the guys.

"Hush Johanna! He could have heard you!" I proclaim. I sat down, crossed my arms and looked out the window to have no eye contact with Johanna and Caitlyn.

"Come on Sam cheer up! You know what I think might make you feel better?" said Caitlyn, I looked at her to see a mischievous look on her face.

No one answered, then she got fed up and just said it anyways.

"Hot Chocolate. I was thinking Hot Chocolate." Caitlyn said flatly and got up to go order.

I grabbed her arm to stop her to say, "Sorry Cait, do you need some cash?"

She shook her head and said, "Naw, I'm good, you guys just wait here. I'll be right back!" and she was off.

"Hey Johanna, don't you like James?" I asked her forwardly, but not to loud for the boys to hear.

"Ya, how did you figure out?" asked Johanna.

"Well, the way you look at him, the way you smile at him, how nervous you get around him..."

I was about to say something else but Johanna cut me off.

"Okay Sammy, I get it," said Johanna. I didn't mean for Johanna to get mad, but I guess I triggered a soft spot; James.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." I say to Johanna. I get up and head for the washroom hallway.

As I was walking down the hallway I see a penny on the ground. Ones impulse would be to pick it up, but I don't. It's on tails so I flip it on heads to make it good luck for someone else.

I didn't notice Spencer standing outside the Men's Washroom. I jumped back at the sight of him, not because he's scary but because it was so sudden and unexpected.

"Whoa, careful now," said Spencer as he grabbed my hand so I may catch my balance.

"Thanks," I say as I stand up straight.

"So, why did you do that with the coin?"

"Well, my mom used to say; 'If you find a penny on the ground, don't pick it up. If its on Tails side flip it on Heads so the next person who picks it up will have good luck!'"

I can see the disbelief on his face, but he just giggles. The cute one he does.

He bends down and picks up the coin, and says. "Maybe it will bring me good luck," followed by a smirk and a wink. I feel this rush of warmth flow through my body, nothing that I have ever felt before. Not even with my past boyfriends have I felt this.

I give him a quick warm smile before he speaks again.

"Hey, do I have your number?" He starts to check his phone. "No, I don't think I do, maybe you should give it to me. So we could keep in contact!"

SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT PLAN! I didn't say that aloud but I am thinking it. I give him my number and he gives me his. Then we say our farewells and we walk away, but before we leave he pulls me in for a quick hug.

~Cole~

Caitlyn's so cute! But I don't have the guts to ask her out, I see that Spence has got his dream. I see them over there hugging in the hallway. Then James decides to interrupt my thoughts with a question.

"So Cole, when are you gonna ask out Caitlyn?" I'm pretty sure James said that loud on purpose so Caitlyn would hear that.

Johanna walked by and smiled at James, he was trying to be all Rico-Suave, but then sneezed. He blushed so hard he started to cover his face with his hat in complete and utter humiliation. Johanna giggled and waved a good bye at me. I couldn't help but laugh my ass off!

"Dude, KARMA IS AN ASSHOLE! Remember that next time Mr. Rico-Suave, " I told James but he just growled at me. So I backed off.

I got up to go get some napkins. Why? 'Cuz once James starts to sneeze, he doesn't stop. It's actually quite funny.

I started to walk away, still laughing at a miserable and sneezing James. I wasn't exactly paying attention to where I was going, then I bumped into someone and feel flat on my ass. Ready to spazz at them, i got up but realized it was Caitlyn.

"OH SHIT! I'm so sorry, are you okay?" Caitlyn asked, I was a bit confused why she was apologizing since I was the one who bumped into her. But that's who she is, a caring down-to-earth person who cares more about others that herself. And, judging by the spill on the tray I almost made her drop her Hot Chocolate. She sat the tray down to help me up.

"Ya, I'm perfectly fine, are you okay?" I say brushing off my pants and shirt.

"I'm fine thanks. Sorry for bumping into you, I just don't pay attention and I'm clumsy!"

"Well, I guess we have 3 things in common," I say giving her a smirk.

"Oh, and what are those?" she said with a curious smile.

"Clumsiness, no sense of direction and... And... um, what was it again?"

She was laughing ever so cutely.

"You need some help figuring it out?" she offered.

"No, no, I got this," I reassure her. "Oh, that's right Cuteness!"

OH YA COLE, YOU DID IT! I told myself. Her expression was priceless; a mix between shock and happiness.

"Oh. I see, so you think I'm cute?" said Caitlyn.

"No," her expression dropped instantaneously. "I don't think, I know." I say followed by a wink.

Back to her usual cheerfulness, and then she walked away forgetting something.

"Ah, em," I grunted and she turned around. "Forgetting something?" I say as I point to the tray with three cups of hot chocolate.

"Aw man, like I said CLUMSY!" Caitlyn said as she walked back.

I blocked her access to the tray, she was getting frustrated 'cause every time she came near me I would tickle her. She hates being tickled 'cause she just so ticklish. So after about a good minute she stepped back, put both hands on her hips and dropped one knee.

Girls tend to do this when they're pissed. So, I gave in and moved aside to give her FULL access to the tray. But, when she reached for it, I grabbed her hand.

She was confused, she looked at our hands and back at me.

"Don't I at least get a hug for protecting your precious hot chocolate?" I ask.

She giggled and said, "I guess you deserve one."

I opened my arms and she walked straight into them and buried her face in my shirt to hide her blush, she laid her head on my chest and I rested my chin on her head.

"I called you cute, don't you think I'm cute?" I asked Caitlyn, she lifted her head off my chest and looked me, but still hugging each other.

"No," she said. My heart sank to my stomach, my soft gleam switched into a depressed aura. She started to laugh and tipi-toed to my ear to whisper something. "I don't think, I know your cute!" She told me, she came back down and smiled, as did I.

She then tipi-toed back up, as I was prepared to hear something else, but then, she kissed my cheek. When she separated her lips from my pale face, the feel of her lips were still there, I touched the place on my cheek where she kissed me and started to smile like an idiot. She couldn't help but laugh.

She started to walk away with the tray, but I stopped her, again. And this time I went to her.

"Hey... Do I have your number?" I asked with a smile. No one can resist my smile. Known fact!

"Um, no I don't think so..." she said with an even cuter smile.

"Maybe we could change that?" I asked her.

She nodded and we exchanged numbers, and said our farewells.

~James~

Cole and Spencer joined our departed group, they both high-given in their achievements. I rolled my eyes and congratulated them.

"Great job guys, getting the girl of your dreams in the time span of 15 minutes that has got to the a new record!" I said with a hint of sarcasm.

Their facial expression went from happy, to concerned. I didn't mean it in a rude way, it just came out as such. I've been a little rough with the guys lately since the brake up. It's not that I care, it's just I let my frustration

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean for it to come out like that, its just I can't stop thinking about Johanna. Shes always on my mind. Even when I was dating Tanya, she was in my head," say to the guys.

"Dude your in love! It's okay, you'll have your chance with Johanna." Cole tells whilst giving me a reassuring pat on the back.

"Ya man, the time will come, when the time is right." Spencer said knowingly.

"Thanks guys, anyways I'll be right back."

"Where? To meet Johanna?"

"To give Johanna a kiss?"

"Nope to take a piss."

The guys piss me off so much, I know it's out of care but, still. I like a low profile, I can't have that with the guys around.

A I was about to go into the bathroom, i spotted Johanna coming out of the 'Little Ladies Room', she didn't notice me until she bumped into me. She almost fell but I caught her in the knick of time.

"Be careful Miss. Johnson yu might get hurt one of these days," I said in a teachers style.

"She laughed and said, "Thank- You Mr. Phelps for saving my life." she stated in a 60's movie voice.

I laughed, then met her eyes, those piercing sea green eyes. We were in that trance for about a minute, when she spoke to break the silence.

"So, do you guys come here often? 'Cuz me and the girls don't see you around here." said Johanna, looking around.

"Um, naw, we don't really come here. Honestly we just came here to get out of the cold, maybe grab a cup of some good old hot cocoa." When I mentioned get out of the cold, the word sent a shiver down my spine, which caused me to flinch.

"Hey are you okay?" Asked Johanna sympathetically, I nodded to reassure her.

"Maybe we can change that," I said with a generous smile.

She seemed confused 'cuz she forwarded her eyebrows together, when you think about it; I too would be confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked with pure innocence in her voice.

"I mean, maybe we can change the fact that we don't see each other too often." I said with a wink.

Johanna giggled and then said. "Alright then, see you around!"

But before she left, I grabbed her hand to stop her. She was started by the sudden action, but the held onto mind and walked back.

I was fascinated by her sudden move, then walked her deeper into the washroom hallway, so no one can hear us. And by no one I mean the guys.

"Hey Johanna, I've been meaning to tell you something," I say with a nervous smile.

She seemed concerned, she dropped my hand gentley, tipi-toed up 'cause she was A LOT shorter than me and wrapped her delicate arms around me neck, barricading me into a death hug.

I've never felt so, so, ah! I can't put it in words, all I can say, is I feel like I'm on cloud nine.

"Ya know, you don't need to be nervous around me." Sid Johanna softly into the crook of my neck.

She came down and just laid her head on my chest and rapped her arms around my back.

"And why is that?" I ask with a grin threatening to make an appearance. I snake my arms around her shoulders to pull her in closer. I hear a little gasp escape her delicate lips.

"Because, because. Humph! I don't know, I just don't want you to be nervous around me!" Johanna exclaimed as she adjusted her head in my shirt.

I wanted to tell her, "Well, your not making it any easier when your acting so puppy-dog like. With you hugging me so suddenly, don't get me wrong, I like it and all but... Your presence alone makes me nervous and gives me butterflies in my stomach."

"As I was saying before, I need to tell you something..."

I trailed off, my arms tensed, I could feel Johanna trembling, but her grip around my back just tightens. She's one to fight, she doesn't give up or lets go, she fights and fights her way through, even if it kills her.

I can hear her sobbing slightly, and her nose sniffling. OH SHIT WHAT DID I DO?! Why is she crying?!

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" said Johanna as she sunk her head deeper into my cotton red plaid shirt.

I feel terrible, what did I do to make her cry?

"Johanna what wrong?" I ask worrisome.

"I don't know what came over me! I have no idea what I'm crying!" she lifted her head from my shirt, my Hazel eyes bored into her; red, puffy Green ones. "I just..."

Bt before she could say anything else. I gentley grabbed her head and pulled in for a kiss.

Now, I have no idea what came over me! I have never done this to any of my last girlfriends.

My arms aren't so tensed now, her death grip on me isn't so stiff now.

I feel something I've never felt before. Even when I thought I was so IN-LOVE with Tanya, never in my life have I felt this.

I think I'm in-love with Johanna!

A part of me is happy but the other part is say, 'Not again! Your gonna get your heart broken, again!' No, she's different. She's special.

We broke apart, she's not crying anymore, Infact, her tear stained face is smiling! I use my thumbs to wipe off whatever tears on left on her face.

"So what do you say? Boyfriend and girlfriend?" I ask, now, I have tears in my eyes threatening to spill. Great! Only Johanna can have this effect on my.

She wipes the single tear that fell through my eye.

"Have you ever cried over a guy before?" I ask.

"Ya, just you. I mean right now. Have you?" replied Johanna.

"Just you." I say with a winks, and give her a feather kiss teasing her lips.

We exchange numbers and I walk her back to her table with Samantha and Caitlyn.

I kiss her cheek and say, "See you later." with another wink and say bue to the girls.

I walk back to the table with the guys. They congratulate me, I look at Johanna. She gives me a cute smile and a wink. I laugh and mouth, 'Bye beautiful!' She giggles and turns back to the girls.

Cole, Spencer and I get up, put on our coats and head out the door, of the place where it all started.


	2. A sad story to tell with some Hot Cocoa

Chapter 2: First Date.

_**Melissa978: thank you for your kind words! I hope you like this!**_

* * *

~Caitlyn~ January

(one the phone with Samantha and Johanna)

C- Hey guys! Are you excited for our date?

S/J- HELL YA!

C- Ahaha!

S- Where are we going again?

J- Niagara Falls!

C- Oh ya... The guys are comin' to pick us up right?

S- They better be! I'm pretty sure they are.

J- Are you okay Cait, you sound a bit off today.

C- I'm perfectly fine! But thanks.

S- So girls what are you wearing?

J- I'm wearing; grey skinnies, black sling over top.

C- Cute!

S- I'm wearing; whit skinnies, red poofy top, and black boots.

C- Cute!

J- How about you Cait?

C- Huh? Oh, I'm wearing; black skinnies, grey over the shoulder top, grey hikers, and my black jacket with the hood.

S/J- CUTE!

C- Thank- you! How are you guys doing you hair?

S- Well, mine is done up in a pony-tail.

J- Nice, mine is flowing down my back.

C- Cute, mine is down, but to the side in a half-braid-half-down sort of thing.

S- Awesome, can't wait for our triple date!

J- I know! What time are the boys getting here?

C- Umm, I think around 8.

S- What time is it now?

C/J- 7:45 ahahahah.

S- So Johanna, you've never been to Niagara before?

J- Nope! That's why I'm so excited for tonight!

C- Sammy? You've been to Niagara before right?

S- Yes, I have. Many times actually, but not recently. How about you Cait?

C- Oh ya! Been there many times, but not since I was 8.

J- Oh. Well, now you can go again and see the falls!

(DING-DONG)

C- Guys I gotta go the boys are here! See you in a few!

S/J- Bye!

(gets off the phone to go answer the door)

"Hey Cole!" I say cheerfully.

"Hey Cait! Ready to go?" Cole said as he have me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ya, let me just grab my coat and purse!"

"You look amazing!"

"Thank you! So do you!"

"Thanks, ready?"

"Ya, let's go!" I say with a force smile.

I get into the car and Spencer and James greet me.

"Hey Caitlyn! How are you?" asks Spencer, as he looks at me from the passengers seat in the front.

"I'm fine thanks, and you?" I ask Spencer.

"I'm fine thanks." Spencer says monotone.

"How are you James?" I ask.

"I'm great thanks, so you excited about tonight?" James asks me.

"Ya, really excited!" I say cheerfully.

James gives me a smile, as Spencer asks James, "We're going to pick up Sammy now, right James?"

"Yes child. We are going to pick up your beloved one!" James says jokingly. As he backs out of my driveway.

Spencer was about to swing one at James -I guess he has a low temper- but Cole grabbed his fist, to stop him.

"Dude I don't think Johanna would like to see a black eye on her boyfriend." Cole said sternly.

"Ya, and I don't think Sammy would want to see her boyfriend with a bloody nose, either." said James.

"Guys! Come one knock it off!" I say to the two in the front, as if they forgot I was in the car.

As we pull up into Sam's driveway, a frustrated Spencer gets out of the car to get Sam. I can see Sam running to the minivan, she hops in and gives me a hug.

"Hey Sammy!" I say happily.

"Hey Cait!" says Sam.

"Hey Sam," Cole says with a smile.

"Hey Cole!" Sam says cheerfully.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" James asks.

"Hey James, nothing much, you?" asks Sam.

"Same, we are on are way to pick up Johanna now." James says the last part almost to himself.

I swear, Johanna keeps James sane. When Johanna's around he's the happiest person you would have ever met in your ENTIRE LIFE. But, when shes not, he's cold... very to himself. He's just a man in love.

We reaches Johanna's house and James goes to get her. When I saw Johanna come out of her house she gave James a kiss. They're so cute together!

As soon as Johanna got in the car she greeted everyone, and gives Sam and I a hug. Then she says, "NIAGARA FALLS HERE I COME!" then everyone started to stare at her, "I mean WE COME!" she corrected herself and screamed.

Everyone laughed at a childish Johanna who was blushing so hard, you could use it as a light!

It was about a 4 hour car ride. We were jamming to songs we knew and singing the lyrics to them. And played a very stupid game of tag,every 2 seconds you would hear "Your it!" At one point, Johanna got so fed up with tagging Sam, Cole and I, tried to reach for James who was driving, and ended up face-first in my lap. It was hilarious and pointless! But after all that, we made it to Niagara Falls.

We got good parking, near the exit so we can get out quick before rush hour! We started walking down the muddy path that lead to the sidewalk, and it started to snow. The cool flakes felt nice as they danced across my hot face. It felt good to be back at the falls after so long, but I felt wrong, like I didn't belong. This place was welcoming me into a realm of bad memories, memories that I didn't want to welcome.

As we started for the walkway, I stared at the falls with content. And, I got really scared. I grabbed Coles hand, and squeezed his large hand with my much smaller one. He cocked his head in my direction and gave me a kind smile, that smile turned into a concerned pout.

We were behind the others, so I guess what he did next was to our advantage, so he pulled me aside stopping any movement. He put both of his hands on my shoulders, and asked kindly. "What's the matter?"

I looked at him with fear in my eyes but said, "Nothing, nothing is wrong." and gave him a VERY fake smile.

"Come on, tell me what's going on?"

"I'll tell you later, I may as well tell everyone too."

"Ya, okay." Cole said kindly, the gives me a big hug. I wish I could stay in these strong, protective, loving arms... wait did I just say that? Buts it's true, they're kind and warm, welcoming and sweet.

But I can't, and now I feel really dizzy. But I pull myself together for his sake, so he won't worry and the others noticed out absence and are calling us to move along. We brake apart and he grabs hold of my petite hand, tightly, implying to never let go.

We start running to the others 'cause we are a fair distance behind them. They start asking questions out of worry and concern, but I tell them, "I'll tell you later."

I've never seen Johanna so, so excited before! Ok, maybe when she told us James had asked her to be his girlfriend and she gladly accepted, and she was REALLY excited. But this comes in close second.

"Hey guys look!" says an overly excited Johanna.

All of us walk over to where James and Johanna were standing, extremely close to the edge, to see what they were rambling on about.

"That's the 'Maid Of The Mist', it takes you on a boat ride on the Falls. The boat goes extremely close to the actual water fall, the waves are so high that it can reach the top of the boat and sometimes higher!" I tell Johanna.

"Sweet, I would want to go on that!" said Johanna.

It's starting to get really cold now. I clench onto Coles hand till the point of pain.

"Cole, it's starting to get kinda cold now." I say vulnerably. "Can we go find some place warm?" I ask shivering. I can hear my teeth chattering.

Don't get me wrong, I love the cold. Winter is my favourite season. But, here, right now, it's brutally cold.

"Definitely, it's getting disturbingly cold now." said Cole as he wraps an arm around my shoulders to keep me warm.

We told the other about our plan, they agreed, honestly who wouldn't, with the weather and all.

We were walking in the plaza to find some shelter, when I spot a Tim Hortons. It's funny, we really got to know each other there, we talked and drank hot chocolate. I nudged Cole and pointed to the little tiny restaurant. He laughed and he told the others. They also laughed from all the memories we have shared there.

We all walk to the entrance, go inside and find a seat. As we walk inside, a bunch of college jocks give us perverted looks, start whistling at Sammy, Johanna and I. One of them even had the audacity to slap Sammy's ass.

We found a booth FAR away from the asshole jocks, and sat down. It was a 4- seater, so Sammy and Spencer went on one sides, Johanna and James on the other and Cole and I got 2 chairs and sat on the edge. Cole and I get up and ask everyone what they want; the usual just hot chocolate. I was paying for the girls and Cole is for the guys. The line- up's pretty long, but that's okay.

"Can you please tell me what's gotten into you since we got here?" asks Cole.

To be honest I really don't want to tell him, but it's got to come out sooner or later, but I choose sooner. I take a deep breath and begin.

"Okay, do you remember in 2003, there was that news report of a little by falling into Niagara Falls?" I say, I guess he can tell where this is going 'cause he has a horrified look in his eyes.

But he let's me continue and nods his head, in understanding. Indicating that he remembers.

"You see, that little boy was..." I trail off and shift uncomfortably. But I continue.

"... my 12 year old brother."

There was a long awkward silence between us before he spoke.

"Caitlyn, I- I'm so sorry." says Cole. I knew he truly meant it. His voice was sincere, caring and apologetic.

I stick my hands in my pants pocket, and turn my head away. I have no need to cry, I've let all my tears out the first couple years do grieving for him. I don't have any tears left in me, I cried out every bit of tears that I once owned.

Cole orders for all 6 cups of hot chocolate and pays for them too! I feel real bad, so I shove 10 down his back pocket without him noticing,and we walk back to he table.

"Cole. Your the only person who knows about that besides my family." I tell him.

He forces a smile through the pain on his face.

We finally reach the table and sit down, distributing the cups of hot cocoa to everyone.

Cole joined in with the conversation about some killing down in the States. But I just sit back and fiddled with my hot chocolate cup.

Sam finally notices that I wasn't participating in the conversation, and wasn't really in the group, so she spoke up. "Hey Caity, what's wrong?"

I shrug and say, "Nothing really." I look up at her and give her a smile.

"Okay spill, something's been up with you ever since you heard that we were going to Niagara. Seriously what's wrong?!" asked Sam concerned.

"Fine, but promise me that this won't change the date mood, promise?" I ask desperately.

They all nod their heads. Here it goes again, Cole holds my hand for closure.

"Do you, any of you, remember in 2003, a news report of a little boy falling into Niagara Falls?"

They nod their heads.

"Well, that little boy was... my 12 year old brother, and I was there when he fell in." I say monotone.

"We were on the 'Maid Of The Mist', it was me my twin my brother my mother my younger brother and my father. We were on the boat and my brother and I were on on side of the boat and my mom and dad were on the other. My brother was taking pictures of the falls, and also recording it. He was holding my hand so I wouldn't fall. The truth is, the story that we put on the news was not what really happened..." I trailed off, but Sam spoke.

"So what did happen?" she asked.

"What really happened, eh? Well, it was about 5 minutes into the ride, Calum my brother, was recording me on his camcorder when all of a sudden the boat came to a violent halt. But the boat crashed on a rock, the boat was slowly sinking, we all thought that we were going to die, honestly. There were life rafts on the boat, it would be children and mothers on one and men on the other. The boat that I got on Calum was supposed to come on after me, but when he tried to come he slipped on the edge 'cause it was slippery from all the mist. I caught his hand in time, though, his weight was more than mine, I couldn't hold on any longer, the water was slowly pulling him in like a vortex, he smiled at me his caring sweet face, I knew what he was going to do, but I refused to let go of him. He told me, "I love you Caitlyn, with all my heart, never forget that. I'll see you later, okay?" then he kissed my hand and he let go, smiling.

"I screamed to the top of my lungs, I screamed with everything I had in me. I was screaming, "CALUM!", "NOOOOOOOO!", and "WHY DID YOU LET GO?" I honestly thought I saw him, but I was his hat. The hat our grandfather gave him. It was his favourite hat. When I saw it I started crying, and couldn't stop. I grabbed his hat and clutched to it with my dear life. It's funny, he was 4 yeas older than me, but we were the closest. I have a twin brother, but, when Calum died my father divorced my mother and took him. He's my savior, my hero, I pray every night to God that he's up there with him, I ask him to take care of Calum, I always say I should have been me.

"I closed myself to the world after he died, but, then I met Sam and Johanna, and they kind of helped me open back up to the world. Even though I didn't tell you guys, sorry, you helped me a lot."

"I am so sorry for ruining this date. But, don't worry I'm trying to get over it, though, I will do anything for you guys not to be mad at me." I explained, though, through explaining that tragic day I didn't shed one tear, 'cause I have none left in me.

I see Sammy and Johanna, with tear stained cheeks, Johanna was smiling at me, and Sammy was still sniffling. They all took turns saying their sorry, and they will try to help me get over my fear. I feel a lot better after saying that, it feels like a large and spontaneous weight has been lifted off my shoulders.

We got out of Timmys and are heading for... um... I don't know where we're going!

"Hey guys where to next?" asks Cole, whilst reaching to hold my hand which I gladl appreciate.

"Golf course?" asks Sammy.

"Naw, too cold." I say

"Hey I got a good idea!" says Spencer.

"Shoot," says Cole.

"How about we go on the Sky Wheel?" Spencer says with a smile.

Everyone agrees to the idea.

Johanna and James go to order the tickets. I'm kinda sad that Cole hasn't dropped the question yet... not that question! Asking me to be his girlfriend, question. But, it's okay maybe he's waiting for the right time.

Johanna and James wave to us to come line up. They give us our ticket and we head to the gate. There is a HUGE line, huge is an understatement, and it's the middle of the winter, so that's kind of... shocking.

Sam comes up to us and asks, "Hey Cole, can I borrow her for a sec?"

"Ya sure," says Cole with a smile before he lets go of my hand.

Sammy seems quite joyed by the looks of it.

"Oh my gosh! Guess what just happened?" asks Sam happily.

"Um... Spencer asked you to be his girlfriend?" I ask with a curious smile.

"Wow, your good. And yes! Isn't he sweet?"

"Oh my Sam, your head over heels for him!" I say with a smile, and give her a death squeezing hug to congratulate her.

Then she leaves and I'm left alone standing here by myself. May as well go join the group.

But I stop in my tracks. Someone's behind me, who? Oh god! Their hands are on top my eyes!

"Guess who?" says Cole obviously.

"Cole?" I ask puzzled even though I know it's him.

"Yes it me!" he said sweetly. Then he took my beanie hat!

I started to chase him like two best friends. It's a good thing I wore my hikers, he's running backwards now mocking my slowness. Aha, he's so funny, I'm clutching my stomach laughing and trying to catch up with him at the same time. He's running about a meter from me, when the others start laughing and he looks at them, doesn't notice a patch of ice and slips. I walk up to him to help him, but ended up laughing at him, I'm so mean! I didn't realize he had sat up because when I look down he's got his hands around my hips and pulls me down with him.

I'm directly on top of him, not intentionally, accidentally, and we're face-to-face on the snowy ground. We both start laughing, and I can hear the girls making "Awwwww!" sounds and the guys stifling any up coming laughter. He starts to brush my bangs behind my ear, and I plant a light kiss on his nose. He starts to chuckle 'cause it tickles, I guess.

I get up, and i help him up, we dust off the snow from our coats, and he looks down at me. It's like one of those cheesy romance flicks. I don't know how, pit just feels like that, you get me?

When he's done brushing off his clothes, he puts my hat on like I'm a princess receiving her tiara... Ew I just noticed how sappy that sounds.

He smiles down at me, and I feel stomach turning in circles, how could he have such an effect on me?

He grabs my hat out of his pocket and puts it on my head as if I were a princess receiving her tiara... Oh, I just noticed how cheesy that sounds.

He looks down at me smiles, I can feel the heat rising in my face. I shyly smile up at him and start to descend back to the group. But, before I can he grabs my hand.

"Hey, uh, can I ask you a question?" Cole says nervously.

"Of course," I say sincerely with a hint of questioning.

"Okay, just to let you know... This ain't easy for me, I'm not exactly used to saying this!" he exclaims then mumbles, "I'm not used to rejection."

That took me by surprise, I didn't expect him to be so shy and, sweet! No guy, and I mean NO guy has ever been this nice to me. Awwww!

"Caitlyn Wright, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me to be his g-girlfriend?

I throw my arms around his neck, I know so cliché, with a bewildered look I'm my eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes?" he asked surprisingly, as his arms snake their way around my waist.

"YES!" I say excitedly.

I pull away from him and smile, a real smile. One that hasn't taken place on my face for a while.

His eyes are clouded, not with delusion, but with lust and gid.

As if on cue, and as if he's reading my mind and I want what he wants, we lean in slowly, embracing the moment before his lips crash against mine in a heart wrenching and passionate kiss.

A million jolts run through my body, my hands on either side of his neck, and his hands on my hips.

By the time it ends, we're both gasping for air and smiling like mad people. I hug him and start laughing at the moment that just passed. He laughs along, and I don't feel so nervous anymore. :)

We walk back to the group, hand-in-hand, and Sam and Jo start fan-girling like crazy! But, just as my night started to come true, we got a rude interruption.

"Caitlyn...?" it as my ex-boyfriend Todd.


	3. AN: this is a character profile

I lost my inspiration... D: So I made this instead

* * *

Character Profile!

Name: Samantha Isaac

Age: 15

D.O.B: April 27th, 1996

Hair color: Black w/ electric blue streaks

Eye color: Brown

Favorite food: Bacon/ Pie

Height: 5'4"

Favorite color: Blue

Skin color: Tanned

Others: Has 3 piercings on right and left ear

Name: Caitlyn Wright

Age: 15

D.O.B: December 4th, 1996

Hair color: Medium/ Dark brown

Eye color: Blue

Favorite food: French fries

Height: 5'4"

Favorite color: Yellow/ Green/ Orange

Skin color: Pale

Others: Has 2 piercings on both ears

Name: Johanna Johnson

Age: 15

D.O.B: January 3rd, 1996

Hair color: Red (Ginger)

Eye color: Green

Favorite food: Chocolate cake

Height: 5'5"

Favorite color: Turquoise

Skin color: Peachy pale

Others: Has 1 piercing on both ears

Name: Spencer Smith

Age: 15

Hair color: Chocolate brown

Eye color: Hazel

Favorite food: Lasagna

Height: 5'10"

Favorite color: Green/ Blue

Skin color: Tanned

Others: Has a lip piercing

Name: Cole St. Clair

Age: 15

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Green

Favorite food: Fudge

Height: 5'10"

Favorite color: Red/ Black/ Blue

Skin color: Peachy

Others: Has 1 piercing on left ear, and 2 on the right ear

Name: James Phelps

Age: 15

Hair color: Jet black

Eye color:

Favorite food: Boston cream pie

Height: 5'11"

Favorite color: Blue/ black

Skin color: Pale white

Others: Has 2 piercings on left ear, and 4 on the right ear


	4. IM SO SORRY! Another AN :(

IM SO SORRY!

I'm sooooooo sorry this is taking me forever to come up with something else! I hope I get at least another chapter up before Christmas break is over, although I need to study for exams, I think you guys are more important!

Please don't hate me! I have writers block right now! If you have any ideas, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PM me!

I still can't believe I made another authors note! You guys must really hate me now! It can't be helped :,( I understand your hatred towards me! I hate myself too, for not satisfying you guys! I'm so sorry!


	5. A Turn For The Worst

~Cole's POV~

How wonderful. Some next Britain's Got Talent just arrived. How, what do British people say, fancy of him to come join us, with my pinkie raised, my ass.

"It's that really you?" Britain's Got Talent asked. This guy must have had a ton load of girls chasing after him with his 'British Charm'! Or maybe I'm jumping to conclusions... Oh well, I'm just going to have to wait and find out!

~Normal POV~

As Todd approached the gang of 6, everyone's speculation on who this man was becoming more and more clear.

"Oh hey Todd... What are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked nervously. Her hands had become drenched of sweat in anticipation.

"Oh you know! Remember this was the first time we meet, on this exact day! 5 years ago!" exclaimed an over-joyed Todd.

Caitlyn smacked her forehead I'm in awe. _Oh man what BS_ **(AN: ah and just to clarify, BS is bullshit) **_is he trying with me NOW?_Caitlyn's nervousness was growing as she saw Todd eyeing Cole. _Why is he looking at Cole? Oh shit!_

"So... You must be Caitlyn's newest boyfriend? Am I correct?" Todd asked curiously, yet already knowing the answer since had been stalking Caitlyn for the longest while but more so since the break-up.

Cole stiffened his body at the question, who was this guy to be asking him such personal question anyways? _Who does this guy think he is? _"Yeah, what of it?" Cole asked.

Todd, gave Cole THE eyeing look, as he was drinking in Cole's appearance he noticed something, something that threw him off. Usually Todd could easily read the person and know their strengths and weaknesses. But with Cole, he couldn't get anything which made him scared, yet intrigued, and pissed.

Todd, stepped back and looked Cole right in the eye and asked. _Can you hear me?_

Coles eyes widened as he heard Todd's voice in his head. _Yeah. I can hear you. Wait that means.._

_Correct. I am an angel. _Todd smirked.

_But if you're an angel, why are you so... _

_Lucifer._

_What? _Cole had a puzzled look on his face.

_Oh, I'm sorry let me elaborate. But first you need to come with me. We need to... settle some things, agreed?_

Cole groaned at the sound of Todd's British emphasis, but heard everyones voice calling after him. Cole looked at Todd understanding his motives. "Ready?" Cole asked Todd.

"Ready." simply stated Todd.

The two boys looked at everyone, Cole looking at them with a sad expression, and Todd looking at them with disgust. But before the two boys left, Todd had one last thing to say. "Oh, and Kelsey-" Todd was cut off by a fit of laughter.

"Ha," Caitlyn laughed, and turned her head to glare at Todd. "Don't call me that." her content facade gone, like the flip of a switch, but fear washed over not far after. No one had called her that for a long long time, and to make matters worse, she had never told Todd that her Angel Name was Kelsey. She never told him that she was an Angel, period. Just as she was done glaring at Todd, him and Cole disappeared.

Samantha and Johanna were shocked to see such a side of Caitlyn. Usually she was a sweet friend, people have their days. She was the one person that would stand by your side and would protect you from your fears. You know that friend that friend you would call 3 in the morning because you had a a nightmare, and would come over just to make you hot chocolate,the cause it soothes you after a bad dream. A friend that you could keep forever that would be faithful towards your friendship and never back-stab you. A friend that you need once in a while just to keep you distracted on a really boring day!

Caitlyn was that kind of friend, and it flabbergasted Sam, Johanna, Cole, James, and Spencer to see in such a state. Such an angry state, with malice and venom dripping in her voice, talking in a low harsh threatening way to this 'Todd' fellow. Who was he really? How could he turn Caitlyn into such a dark person? And why exactly was he calling her 'Kelsey'?

Many questions flooded all of their minds, some answers may be better left unspoken.

To be frank, Caitlyn wasn't the only one to know Todd was a 'Fallen Angel', Caitlyn had told Sam and Johanna when she'd found out because she had already known Sam and Johanna were angels like herself. Except Cait, Sam and Jo were on the good side. On God's side.

On the other hand, James and Slencer were oblivious to the entire situation. Which they technically were, but were also involved with this whole situation.

* * *

"Sam!" Spencer called after Samantha which brought her back o reality. She looked Spencer's way and say he had fire in his eyes. He was mad. "Can you please explain to me what JUST happened?!" Spencer asked practically yelling in Sam's face.

She flinched at the sound of his enraged voice, and felt guilty that she had kept all of this a secret from him. But she knew she had done the right thing, because if she had gotten him involved, hen he could have been seriously injured. Mentally. Physically. Emotionally. And Psychologically. She couldn't do that to him, she loved him. And she would do anything to protect him. "Okay, I'll tell you everything as long as you keep quiet about it. Deal?" Sam asked.

"Deal." Spencer responded understandingly. "Shoot."

Samantha sighed deeply. _Where the hell do I start? There's so much he doesn't know, and maybe too much might scare him off... I'll just start wherever. _"Okay, so basically what you just say was not an illusion, and it really happened," Sam started off, though it sounded like she was talking to a 5 year old, Spencer was getting pissed.

_No duh it wasn't an illusion! Just get to the point. _Spencer was trying not to show his annoyance. But was failing miserably.

"Ugh! Stop looking so pissed, I'm trying my best here jackass!" Sam yelled in Spencer's face, but as soon as the words came out of her mouth she instantly felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She bowed her head in defeat, and sat on the snowy curb, holding her head in her hands trying to sort out what she had to reveal.

Spencer sighed and sat behind Sam wrapping his arms around her in a warm embrace and feeling guilty for making her so angry. "I'm sorry-" Spencer was about to finish but heard a croak come from Sam.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm the one who should be apologizing here. I'm sorry it's just really hard to explain this. Okay, I think I'm ready," Spencer nodded his head. "Like I said before, it wasn't an illusion-" Sam was cut off by a groan. She giggled and continued. "Listen grumpy pants. That Todd guy was a Fallen Angel," Sam looked at Spencer as he was processing what she had said. He nodded his head in understanding for her to continue. "Okay good, he was originally one of the good angels but greed and money were the only focus he had. That's why he joined Lucifers side. But, he was sent to Earth because hahead failed a mission that Lucifer assigned him. He deserved more punishment, he got what he was looking for. He slacked off knowing that he was Lucifers head angel, thinking that if he messed up Lucifer would just forgive him? He's a dumbass for thinking otherwise."

Sam had totally forgotten that Spencer was behind her, so when she felt his arms completely loosen around her, she turned around to see if he had gone off walking because it was to much. But what she found was he had let go of her because he was lying down on the pavement bursting into fits of laughter. "Yeah, your right! He is a dumbass for thinking that!"

Sam was glad that she had told him that, it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, but it felt like there was still some weight that she had to get rid of. "Uh Spence, I need to tell you something else," Sam said nervously. She didn't know how he would take this one. Telling him about Lucifer and Todd being a Fallen Angel was one thing, but telling him that she was an Angel was another.

"Okay, what is it?" Spencer asked innocently.

"Umm, well," she looked away from him. "I'm an Angel too..." Sam grumbled incoherently.

"Mm, sorry what was that?" Sam asked though he had already heard her.

"I'm an Angel," she said a little louder but still not apparent to the human ears. Spencer started to laugh.

"Umm Sammy I still can't hear you!" Spencer was teasing her at this point.

"I'm an angel too! Mary, Jesus, Joseph and the camel. Now did you hear me! I'm on the good side, God's side." Sam growled in Spencer's face, with fire in her eyes and smoke coming out of her ears!

"Yeah I heard you the first time. I just like to tease you because you just so damn gullible!" Spencer said in a cutesy baby like voice and started to tickle Sam, until it was apparent that she needed air. "So, how old are you?"

Sam looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Really, how old I am?" Spencer nodded his head whilst grinning like a mad man. Sam turned away to think about it. "Hmmmm, well I really don't know how old, but I know I was born in the late 1400's." Sam declared as she looked at Spencer. His eyes were still calm but a little eye-widened.

"Hey Sammy I have to tell you something..." Spencer looked really nervous, he knew she would accept him no matter what, but it still feared him to say if out loud.

Sam looked at him sincerely. "Okay, what is it?" she asked sweetly.

Spencer gulped and started to zip down his jacket, because he felt a momentary heat wave wash over him. "Um well... You know what I'm just going to be blunt about it. I am an Angel too!" Spencer stated not too loud but very proud. He looked Sam in the eye and say that she was looking at him bug-eyed.

"YOU ARE?!" Sam looked at him flabbergasted. Not believing her ears, she should have seen this coming but not at all.

"Uh-huh, I was born in the early 1200's, but I was mortal at first, then this person turned me into an angel on my 16th birthday. I had to keep moving around because people noticed that I wasn't aging, you probably had to do the samething right?" Sam nodded. "Cole and James are angels too." Spencer said happily. "Cole and I are good, James is more of a half-and-half. He's mostly on our side, but does his occasional share for the bad." Sam smirked. "What are you smiling about?" Spencer asked taken aback.

_Those two really are meant to be_ _together. _"Me? Oh nothing, just thinking that Jo and James are meant to be together!" Sam said in content.

"And why is that?" Spencer asked half anticipating what the answer was going to be.

"Because Jo, Cait, and Myself are good angels but Jo does her once-in-a-while Lucifer work. How are we so alike? Was this destiny?" Sam asked, really needing reassurance and a final answer.

"It probably was fate Samantha. But at least we will have eternity together!" Spencer said in a low husky voice as his breath brushed Sam's ear and made her shutter.

Spencer was about to kiss Sam when they both heard whistles in the background. Johanna and James. Spencer was about to get up and kill James for interrupting is moment, but Sam pulled him hard on his jacket sleeve and shook her head and brought her lips to his. Spencer was grinning against the feel of her lips and started to kiss back as well. More whistles could be heard in the background, but Sam and Spence were to caught up in the moment to hear the make-fun-noises.

When they finally broke apart, a wave of panic came over Sam. _Where's Cait?! Where did she go? Oh my Gosh what if... _"Spence we need to go find Cait-" but as soon as Sm was about to explain herself, she heard a voice in her head. It was Caitlyn.

_Sam no. Don't come find me. I-I need to sort out some things and figure out where I stand right now, I'm too vulnerable around you guys. I can't protect you all from Lucifer_

_Wow, Cait. What are you talking about? What about Lucifer? Is he planning something? _Sam asked panicky.

_He's coming Sam. He's coming here. To Earth. _


End file.
